A Rough Day
by BlueSapphireWriter
Summary: Misa was walking down the street longing to get home to her cozy bed. She was actually very happy today, which wasn't very strange because she almost always was. But today was for a good reason. Her parents was avenged.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note

**Author's note:** This is the first one shot I'm publishing. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Misa was walking down the street longing to get home to her cozy bed. She was actually very happy today, which wasn't very strange because she almost always was. But today was for a good reason.

Her parents had been killed a year ago. The robbers that had killed them were punished today by Kira. Kira had brought justice to them when the court had said they were falsely accused, but she knew better. Kira would mean everything to her now. Her parents had been the most gentle of souls and yet they had been killed by the robbers. She loved her parents dearly and Kira did the right thing when punishing the robbers, deleting them. Justice had been done, but it was not a human being who did it. A superior power had stepped in and lashed it out.

She was strutting happily down the street when a man suddenly appeared. He was stumbling towards her, moving his limbs in strange angles. His weird posture was accompanied by a glimmer of madness in his eyes.

The knife he was holding glimmered in the streetlights.

"I love you more than I do somebody else in the world!" the man shrieked. "I always wanted you and to protect you forever!"

Misa took a few steps back. She didn't know who the man was. She had never seen him before. So she turned him down. She was terrified and wanted nothing to do with this psychopath.

The man began to shake and began to raise the knife he was holding with both hands. "If I can't have you…", that was all she was able to make out, he said something incoherently she did not understand.

But she didn't really care about that now because the man came charging for her with the knife. He slashed and hurt her arms as she protected her face with them.

_Maybe I'll meet my parents in heaven now_, she thought.

He then began to scream and dropped his knife. She was so chocked and scared that she could just stand there for awhile watching the man collapsing in front of her.

She began to shake and tears ran down her cheeks, what an awful experience. She ran away looking after a police who could help her with what she should do.

She found a police and she showed him the way. The police carefully walked towards the man laying face down on the street. The police checked for his pulse but didn't find it.

"He's dead miss", the police said to Misa. "Probably a heart attack."

She nodded and the police said that she could go home now.

She went faster to get home earlier. She wanted to take a long warm shower to calm down and maybe watch TV and eat some chocolate. She thought she deserved it now.

She walked up the path to the house when suddenly from out of nowhere something landed in front of her. She looked around her but there was no one there.

She picked it up and suddenly a monster appeared. She screeched loudly.

"Who are you?" she asked frightened.

"I'm the shinigami Ren", the monster answered. "Now that notebook is yours."

She looked down at her hands that held a black notebook. She read at the front 'Death Note'.

"Death Note?" she asked.

"Every person's name you write in that notebook with her face in your mind will die in forty seconds."

Misa furrowed her brow. "Why me?"

The corner of Ren's mouth twitched. "That will be for another time."

Misa smiled a hesitant smile back not used to Ren's slightly frightening appearance.

"So you're a shinigami?" Misa asked.

"Yes."

A one word answer, Misa didn't really like those. She huffed causally. "Well, I am going to shower, I had a rough day – or evening – and want to relax."

"Of course", Ren said. She knew why Misa had had a rough day.

Misa walked into her house and Ren followed after.

_I will take care of her for you, Gelus_, Ren thought as she watched Misa walk up the stairs.


End file.
